Near Me
by chan10100hyun
Summary: Chapter 2 - END is UP! Bagaimana jika Baekhyun memang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Dan sialnya, mengapa seolah Chanyeol tak juga menyadarinya? CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL! Boys Love!
1. Chapter 1

"**NEAR ME"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo

Tiffany Hwang as Tiffany

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

**DO NOT COPY!**

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

.

**DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!**

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

_Saying "I love you"_

_I should have waited more_

_Now, how should I express my feelings?_

_Although everything changes, I will love you with my true heart_

_If you still have tears left, let them all flow_

_So that just two of us can stay under this pleasant sky_

_Can you love?_

_As much as I have approached?_

_Now, come to me_

_Your heart depending on mine_

_It's okay although it isn't "love"_

_Because I see you_

_It's okay_

_I love you_

_==Sung Si Kyung - The Road To Me (Eng. Trans.)==_

.

.

.

Musisi jalanan itu masih saja melenggangkan lagunya meski kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST. Meski dinginnya kota Seoul tengah berusaha menerobos kulitnya, ia tak akan berhenti melakukan hobinya itu kecuali ia mulai bosan. Sambil memainkan gitarnya, malam ini ia telah berhasil menyanyikan lebih dari 10 lagu sejak pukul 21.00 tadi.

Namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tak seharusnya menjadi musisi jalanan setiap malamnya. Mengingat ia terlahir dari salah satu keluarga kaya di Seoul. Hanya saja, menunjukkan kemampuannya di hadapan banyak orang adalah hobinya. Cukup seperti ini saja. Dengan bernyanyi di tengah taman kota untuk menghibur pengunjung atau sekedar pejalan kaki yang ada disana. Ia tak butuh menjadi terkenal. Untuk apa? Bahkan dirinya lebih kaya dari penyanyi-penyanyi itu. Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah hobinya.

Malam itu ia masih bersama sahabatnya. Si namja mungil berparas manis yang selalu setia menemaninya setiap ia tiba-tiba beralih profesi menjadi musisi jalanan. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa enggan dalam diri namja manis itu. Meski ia harus selalu pulang larut dan akan terlambat masuk kuliah esok harinya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie… Ah, sial… Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang namja berperawakan tinggi.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu lama Chanyeollie… Ayo cepat kejar aku atau kau terlambat kelasnya Lee sonsaengnim!" teriak namja kedua yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari namja pertama.

"Aku begini juga karena kau, pendek!" keluh namja pertama.

"Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati, chanyeollie…" kata namja yang disebut pendek itu.

"Iisshh, awas kau ya!"

Baekhyun seolah tak mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membersihkan celananya yang terkena cola _cider_nya sendiri.

Jadi begini ceritanya, pagi itu Park Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai sahabat dari Byun Baekhyun tengah menunggu kehadiran sahabat cerewetnya itu sambil menenteng cola cider di tangan kanannya. Sehari sebelumnya Baekhyun telah berjanji akan berangkat tepat waktu agar tak kena marah Lee sonsaengnim lagi. Dia minta pada Chanyeol agar namja itu menunggunya di depan gerbang. Tapi pada kenyataannya Baekhyun datang hanya 5 menit sebelum kelas Lee sonsaengnim dimulai. Dia bangun kesiangan hari itu. Tapi seperti biasa, itu terjadi karena semalam ia harus menemani Chanyeol dan pulang larut lagi.

Lalu apakah kalian bertanya mengapa celana Chanyeol basah terkena cola cidernya sendiri? Jawabannya cukup mudah. Itu karena ulah seseorang yang usilnya sudah di luar batas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya sendiri, Byun baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sengaja mengagetkan chanyeol yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang dekat gerbang kampusnya. Chanyeol yang hendak meminum cola cidernya harus mengeluarkan cola itu dari mulutnya karena tingkah usil sahabatnya yang baru saja membuat dirinya terkena serangan jantung. Yap, kejutan yang simple. Tapi cukup membuat chanyeol marah-marah pagi itu.

Begitulah gambaran kecil kehidupan dua namja yang telah bersahabat sejak mereka masih mengenakan popok itu. Persahabatan yang sederhana namun bermakna begitu dalam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa bersama sejak kecil. Bahkan mereka juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang tua mereka hingga memutuskan untuk tidak memisahkan mereka. Hingga saat ini pun mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama dan sama-sama belajar musik.

.

.

Siang itu chanyeol yang tengan menikmati makan siangnya harus kembali merasa terganggu karena teriakan tujuh oktaf dari sahabatnya.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau makan siang sendiri dan tak mengajakku?! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!" teriak Baekhyun yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"…"

Entah menahan malu atau marah, chanyeol justru tak menjawab teriakan sahabatnya itu. Hey, bagaimana tidak malu jika kau sedang makan dengan tenang di kantin yang penuh dengan pengunjung, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tepat di sebelahmu?

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku hah?!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol memilih tak menjawabnya. Melirik pun tidak. Namun dia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini, makanlah bersamaku…" ujar Chanyeol dengan tenang sambil menyodorkan nampan makan siangnya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau makan sisa darimu!" tolak Baekhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aku bilang makan bersamaku, bukan makan sisa makananku!" kini Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"…" Baekhyun tak menjawab. Hanya memandang makanan diatas meja yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lagipula aku baru makan dua sendok." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Jinja? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Baekhyun senang dan langsung melahap makanan di atas mejanya – dan meja Chanyeol tentu saja.

Chanyeol yang gemas langsung saja mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Namun tangan kanannya langsung ditepis oleh tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Jangan pegang rambutku! Aku baru saja keramas pagi ini dan ini style rambut terbaikku selama seminggu ini! Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa mengacak rambutku Park Chanyeol!" titah Baekhyun.

"Iisshh, kau ini cerewet sekali! Sudah, ayo makan!" ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

Dan dimulailah makan siang yang tenang dengan posisi tangan kanan Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya sendiri makan dengan tangan kiri. Dengan posisi sedekat ini telak membuat jantung seorang namja berdegup kencang.

Byun Baekhyun, nama dari namja itu. Ya, dia sendiri. Ia memang sudah sejak dulu mencintai namja yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Hingga saat ini pun ia masih memendamnya. Tak ada hasrat sedikit pun untuk menyatakannya pada sahabatnya itu. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol akan berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Hey, ayolah, mereka sesama namja! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nantinya?!

Oleh karena itu, kini jadilah Baekhyun yang hanya menjadi sosok sahabat di mata Chanyeol. Tak apalah, karena hanya dengan cara ini, dirinya bisa tetap dekat dengan namja idiot itu.

.

.

"Malam ini kau akan ikut bersamaku lagi kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sepulang kuliah.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku ingin satu hal darimu!" kata Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menjawab.

"Aku ingin kita tidak pulang terlalu larut. Lalu setelah itu kita akan ke restoran Jaesuk ahjussi, dan kita makan makchang, gobchang dan jogaetang disana! Otte?" pinta Baekhyun berapi-api.

Chanyeol kini tampak berpikir. Hemm, tak ada salahnya juga. Lagipula sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu mereka tidak mengunjungi restoran kecil langganan mereka itu.

"Keurae! Kita kesana nanti!" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Yaksokhae?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne, yaksokhae…" jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Yeayy! Chanyeol jjang!" teriak Baekhyun senang.

Baekhyun tampak ceria sekali sejak Chanyeol menyetujui permintaannya. Sama seperti Chanyeol, namja itu juga merindukan makanan yang menjadi favorit mereka. Makchang. Dan menurut mereka makchang yang terenak hanya ada di restoran milik Jaesuk ahjussi. Restoran super sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman kota.

Baiklah, mari kita tunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malam ini…

.

.

.

_It's you  
I don't need any words. it's just you  
"It's too late", but for me it's just you  
I know our love is wrong  
I can't give up, I can't let you go_

_My lips, cold as can be, are even more blue  
I cry out to find to find your warmth  
I call, even though I call for you  
And there's no reply, I'll wait for you_

_Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me  
Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
Even as time goes by_

_== Super Junior – It's You (Eng. Trans.) ==_

.

.

.

Chanyeol selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya malam itu. Seseuai janjinya, ia mengakhiri hobinya tepat pukul 22.00 KST. Karena biasanya Chanyeol baru akan menyelesaikan hobi uniknya jika waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Sang musisi jalanan langsung saja memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam box gitar dan menentengnya.

"Kajja! Sepertinya kau juga mulai kedinginan." ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun yang meniup tangannya dan mengusapnya berkali-kali.

"Keurae!" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Malam itu memang lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang tak tahan dingin pun sangat bersyukur ketika Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengajaknya pergi ke restoran Jaesuk ahjussi.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi…" sapa Chanyeol pada seorang namja paruh baya yang kini sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelanggan di restoran kecil miliknya.

"Eh, Chanyeollie? Baekhyunnie?" jawab Jaesuk ahjussi sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan dua orang namja muda yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya sejak dulu.

"Ah, oraenmania adeul-aah…" ucap Jaesuk ahjussi lagi sambil memeluk keduanya.

"Ne ahjussi… Restoranmu semakin ramai saja ahjussi." Ucap Baekhyun basa-basi.

Jaesuk ahjussi hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, restoran ini masih seperti dulu. Kalian saja yang jarang kemari. Eh, ayo duduk! Atau kalian ingin duduk di tempat favorit kalian?" kata Jaesuk ahjussi mempersilakan.

"Ne ahjussi, kami duduk ditempat favorit kami saja. Ahjussi tahu kan apa yang akan kami pesan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Makchang, gobchang dan jogaetang." Jawab Jaesuk ahjussi mantap.

"Dan ganti cola cider dengan teh madu. Sepertinya Baekhyun perlu sesuatu yang hangat." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Arasseo adeul-aah, tunggu sebentar ne?" ucap Jaesuk ahjussi sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussii!" teriak Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan acungan jempol dari Jaesuk ahjussi yang kini telah berada agak jauh dari mereka.

Keduanya pun segera menempati meja yang berada di ujung restoran dengan jendela besar disamping kanannya. Pemandangan lampu taman kota akan terlihat jelas disana. Tak ada obrolan yang berarti selama mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Entahlah, mungkin karena mereka terlalu lapar. Baru ketika Chanyeol mulai memanggang makchang, obrolan itu dimulai.

"Baekkie-ah…" panggil Chanyeol pada namja di depannya.

"Wae?" jawab Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memakan fried onionnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mulai menyanyikan lagu bahasa inggris? Selama ini aku hanya menyanyikan lagu-lagu lokal saja." Ujar Chanyeol meminta pendapat.

"Ehmm…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang penuh dengan fried onion.

"Ya! Aku sedang minta pendapatmu, baekkie!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Chmckhhmkhhman (chamkanman)." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Isshh, hentikan makanmu dulu!" tukas Chanyeol sambil merebut sumpit dari tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh kesal. Ia hanya memandang Chanyeol malas sambil mengunyah fried onionnya. Kemudian menelan semua dalam selahap. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar yeollie…" ucapnya dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ih, kau ini!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut sahabatnya.

.

BLUSHH!

.

Lihat! Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa blushing! Untung saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. 'Oh, jangan buat aku semakin mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!' batin Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak fokus karena blushingnya tadi.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang. Sepertinya ia harus lebih bersabar lagi setiap meminta pendapat sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku mulai menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Oh itu… Itu terserah kau saja yeol. Lagipula kau tahu kan aku tak begitu mengerti bahasa inggris. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendukung segala yang kau mau. Oke?" jawab Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menghela napasnya. Bersabarlah, Park Chanyeol. Walaupun tak ada gunanya kau bertanya pada sahabatmu, paling tidak sahabatmu itu akan selalu mendukungmu atas semua keinginanmu.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang kini terlalu sibuk dengan kelas pianonya. Kelas yang begitu mengerikan bagi mahasiswa seni musik seperti mereka berdua. Bahkan sonsaengnimnya dengan tega menyuruh Baekhyun berlatih melodi piano yang ada di simfoni 3 Es-mayor, op. 55 yang berjudul 'Eroica' karya Beethoven. Bukankah itu begitu sulit? Dan untungnya Chanyeol tak pernah mau mengambil kelas piano. Sebaliknya, sial bagi Baekhyun harus menghadapi ujian piano dengan melodi tersebut 3 bulan lagi.

Kembali lagi pada makchang, gobchang dan jogaetang yang kini semakin habis dimakan oleh dua orang namja hyperaktif itu. Baekhyun Nampak puas dengan memakan sepotong gobchang terakhir. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang kini justru menambah cola cider karena dirinya masih haus.

"Ah baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk belajar beberapa lagu bahasa inggris!" ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"Keurae, sudah kubilang kan tadi aku akan tetap mendukungmu? Lagipula bukankah ujian gitarmu juga menuntutmu harus menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hemm, kau benar! Beri aku semangat, Baekkie-ah!" pinta Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyemangatimu dan jangan lupa semangati aku juga agar 'eroica'ku berhasil!" kata Baekhyun kemudian.

"Baiklah, kita saling menyemangati. Bukan begitu sahabatku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

'Sahabat? Ya, kita memang sahabat. Mianhae, tapi aku menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, sahabatku!"

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Hari-hari Baekhyun menjadi sedikit berbeda sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada yang berkurang. Hal yang sangat primer di hidup Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Keduanya kini jarang terlihat bersama. Entah karena Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan 'eroica'nya atau Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian gitarnya.

Namun suatu hari Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk kembali menemaninya ke taman kota malam hari. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menjadi musisi jalanan seperti biasanya. Dan mana mungkin Baekhyun menolak ajakan orang yang dicintainya? Sungguh, kini Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam rasa cintanya pada namja tinggi itu. Salahkah dia? Salahkah dia mencintai sesamanya? Salahkah dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri?

.

.

_I'll try to make it up to you  
I want you to know  
Baby I swear that I'll be true  
And never let go  
If I waited too long  
To tell you how much it matters  
Just to be right here with you  
But I couldn't think of anything better  
I should have told you so_

Baby open your heart  
Won't you give me a second chance  
And i'll be here forever  
Open your heart  
Let me show you how much I care  
And I will make you understand  
If you open your heart  
To love me once again

We could relive this pain and sorrow  
But we better do it in time  
Start over here and save tomorrow  
I wanna make you mine

_(Westlife – Open Your Heart)_

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol mulai menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah satu minggu vakum dari hobinya itu, kini Chanyeol semakin berkembang. Ia mulai bisa menyanyi dengan bahasa inggris dengan lancer. 'Hei, siapa yang mengajarinya?' batin Baekhyun yang kini tampak takjub memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Kau semakin keren saja!" tukas Baekhyun ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang malam itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Tapi selama satu minggu ini kau kemana saja? Aku jarang melihatmu." Ujar Baekhyun tampak murung.

"Rahasia… Kau ini mau tahu saja!" kata Chanyeol menggoda.

Kini Baekhyun tampak semakin marah dengan jawaban Chanyeol baru saja.

"Ya! Aku ini sahabatmu! Sudah sepantasnya aku tahu!" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Belum saatnya kau tahu." jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun semakin kesal. Ia merasa semakin tak dianggap sebagai sahabat. Oh, berita buruk. Jika Chanyeol tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, lalu bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa berdekatan terus dengan namja yang dicintainya itu?

Hahh, biarlah pikiran Baekhyun terbang kemana-mana. Yang penting ada sesuatu disana yang tak pernah ia ketahui yang bisa saja membuatnya senang atau justru sakit hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun tak bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Entah kemana lagi namja idiot satu itu. Sepertinya anggapan tentang 'tek menganggap sahabat lagi' itu mulai tampak kebenarannya. Buktinya Chanyeol tak menghubunginya barang satu pesan pun sejak malam itu. Hari itu pun Baekhyun tampak murung. Tak jarang ia melepaskan napas panjang hanya untuk melepas penatnya.

"Baekhyunnie… gwaechanha?" tanya salah seorang temannya yang sama-sama berada di kelas piano siang itu.

"Ah, ne… gwaenchanha Kyungsoo yaa… Hanya saja 'eroica'ku masih terlalu buruk. Ini terlalu sulit untukku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Jangan bohong! Kau mahasiswa paling cemerlang di kelas piano. Mana mungkin kau terbebani dengan 'eroica'mu itu." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba menebak.

Hei, bukankah memang melodi piano dalam 'eroica' itu sulit? Tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tampak murung bukan karena 'eroica'nya. Melainkan karena namja idiot'nya yang tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan gajah purba. Eh? Namja idiot'nya'? Memang Chanyeol sudah resmi jadi miliknya? Jangan berdelusi, Byun Baekhyun!

"Eh, kemana sahabatmu itu? Aku jarang melihat kalian bersama akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

'Hei, apakah namja bermata bulat ini bisa membaca pikiranku?' batin Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol yang kau maksud?" tanya Baekhyun walaupun ia sudah sangat mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan namja bermata bulat itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan polos.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin dia sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Atau sibuk dengan kekasih barunya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

'Eh? Kekasih baru?' batin Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba memastikan.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyunnie, masa kau tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng polos tak mengerti.

"Bukankah sahabatmu itu sedang berpacaran dengan Tiffany?"

DEG!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyooo Yeorobuuuuunn...! ^^

Author bawa FF baru lagi! Lagi-lagi chanbaek yah? Hehehehe... Otte? Mau di next chap or not?

**REVIEW** nya ditunggu! Gomawooo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - END**

"**NEAR ME"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo

Tiffany Hwang as Tiffany

And Another Cast

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

© Choi_Chanhyun

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

DO NOT FORGET TO RCL!

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

**Previous Chapter :**

"Oh ayolah Baekhyunnie, masa kau tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng polos tak mengerti.

"Bukankah sahabatmu itu sedang berpacaran dengan Tiffany?"

DEG!

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – END**

'Sial! Kenapa dada ini tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit?' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menekan dadanya dan menundukkan wajahnya sebentar. Setelahnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ne… Lagipula sering sekali kulihat mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang alat-alat musik. Ku kira kau sudah tahu tentang ini, Baek?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

'Oh, benarkah? Aku kah yang terlalu tidak peduli? Atau memang Chanyeol menyembunyikannya dariku?' batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, mungkin Chanyeol lupa menceritakannya padaku. Emm, mianhae Kyungsoo ya, aku harus segera pergi. Annyeong!"

Baekhyun tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Air mata itu lolos begitu saja. Saat ini hatinya terlalu sakit. Inikah yang dinamakan cemburu? Setelah ia jarang bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Kini Baekhyun justru harus mendengar hal yang -entahlah- sangat buruk untuk ditangkap oleh telinganya. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo, ia tak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Yang penting adalah sejauh mungkin pergi dari tempat-tempat dimana ia bisa saja bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang telah membuatnya sakit hati itu, Park Chanyeol. Namun baru sampai koridor, ia menabrak seseorang. Ah, salahkan dirinya yang berjalan terlalu terburu-buru sambil menangis itu.

"Ah, jwiseonghamnida… jwiseonghamnida…" ujarnya pada seseorang yang ia tabrak itu berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya. Namun isakan-isakan kecil itu masih saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baekkie ah, gwaenchanha?" tanya namja yang kini tengah merengkuh lengannya itu.

'Eh? Suara ini? Chanyeollie?' batin Baekhyun. Segera saja ia menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya pada saabatnya itu.

"Eh chanyeollie?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun. Sia-sia saja ia menghapus air matanya jika wajahnya saja masih memerah seperti itu.

"Ani, hanya saja tadi hidungku terasa sangat gatal. Jadi terlihat merah seperti ini. Hehe…" ucap Baekhyun asal.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas seseorang yang ada disamping Chanyeol. Eh? Bukankah dia Tiffany? Yeoja yang terkenal dengan suara emasnya? Yeoja yang baru saja Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya? Yeoja yang telah berhasil membuatnya sakit hati? Dan… Dia bersama Chanyeol!

"Ah, jinja. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Kata Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng tangan Tiffany agar melangkah ke sampingnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun sakit hati berkali lipat.

"Baekkie-ah, ini Tiffany. Tiff, ini Baekhyun. Sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu." Ucap Chanyeol pada Tiffany.

'Sering? Chanyeol bilang ia sering? Itu berarti mereka sering bersama?' batin Baekhyun. Sadar akan hal itu, kini hati Baekhyun semakin teriris.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Tiffany sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Segera saja Baekhyun menjabat tangan yeoja itu singkat.

"Sama-sama. Ah yeol, sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil sedikit berakting seolah dia harus ke kamar mandi saat itu juga.

'Ya, aku tak tahan melihatmu dengan yeoja itu yeol.' batin Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ah, baiklah. Eh, tapi bisakah kau menemaniku ke taman kota besok malam? Ada lagu baru yang ingin kunyanyikan disana." Tanya Chanyeol sebelum sahabatnya itu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Entahlah yeol, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mempersiapkan 'eroica'ku. Kau datanglah sendiri, oke? Ah, sudah ya. Aku harus segera ke toilet!" kata Baekhyun bohong. Benar, ia sudah tak tahan melihat namja yang dicintainya menggandeng seorang yeoja. Ia seakan tak rela Chanyeol'nya diambil oleh orang lain. Eh? Chanyeol'nya?! 'Chanyeol bukan milikmu, Byun Baekhyun!' jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

'Baru kali ini dia menolak menemaniku.' Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam toilet Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Chanyeol yang telah membuatnya sakit hati.

"Dasar idiot! Park Chanyeol sialan! Kau pikir aku siapamu hah? Seenaknya saja memintaku menemanimu! Kau pikir aku budakmu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh setiap malamnya?! Sedangkan di waktu lain kau enak-enakan berkencan dengan kekasih barumu itu! Menyebalkan! Tak tahukah kau, aku begitu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol?! Dasar tiang listrik idiot! Mulai sekarang aku akan membencimu! Ingat-ingat itu Yoda! Aku akan membencimu!"

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu teriakan-teriakan emosi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun ia sudah berteriak dengan suara 7 oktafnya, itu tak akan merubah takdirnya. Ia tetap menjadi SAHABAT dari Park Chanyeol. Tidak Lebih.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar tidak datang ke taman kota. Entahlah, moodnya kini terlalu buruk untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berada di apartemennya malah menambah buruk moodnya. Namja bulat itu berniat ingin berlajar melodi piano bersama Baekhyun, tapi pada kenyataannya ia justru memilih bergosip ria dan membicarakan tentang pasangan fenomenal yang baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol dan Tiffany Hwang?

'Jika kau ke apartemenku hanya untuk membicarakan mereka, sebaiknya kau pulang, Kyung! Aku muak!' batin Baekhyun.

Namun siapa sangka, setelah satu jam ia menggosipkan hal yang tak penting, ia mulai benar-benar belajar melodi piano. Beda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo harus berlatih melodi piano dalam sonata k 304 milik Mozart. Memang tidak lebih mudah dari pada 'eroica'. Namun durasinya lebih pendek. Bersyukurlah Kyungsoo yang dengan durasi pendek pun Baekhyun masih mau membantunya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo di apartemen sederhana itu. Hanya tiga jam ia mempelajari not-not balok itu bersama Baekhyun. Selebihnya hanya ada kantuk di mata bulat itu.

"Istirahatlah, Kyung." kata Baekhyun yang semakin khawatir melihat keadaan teman senasibnya itu.

"Ne… aku pulang dulu, Baekhyunnie. Annyeong!" ucap Kyungsoo lemas dan segera saja melangkah pergi dari apartemen itu.

"Annyeong… hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun segera membawa tubuh lelahnya ke kamarnya. Sruangan yang menurutnya paling nyaman di dunia itu. Ingin ia membereskan kertas-kertas not yang berserakan. Namun ia terlalu malas. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian smartphone miliknya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Eh? Chanyeollie? Apa dia merindukanku? Hah, jangan berharap lebih Byun Baekhyun! Ingat, dia sudah jadi milik orang lain!' batin Baekhyun. Lalu ia segera saja membuka messengernya.

"Eh? Pesan suara? Ige mwoya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh tombol play disana.

.

.

_I love  
The way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

_(Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here)_

_._

_._

Ternyata Chanyeol mengiriminya rekaman suaranya ketika ia bernyanyi di taman kota malam itu. Rekaman itu dikirim bersama pesan singkat yang berisi :

_**.**_

_**Hei Baekkie-ah! **__**Mengapa kau tidak mau menemaniku hah?! Dasar pelit! Sebagai gantinya aku sudah mengirimu rekamanku. Semoga kau suka! ^^**_

.

"Hah, apa ini? Seenaknya saja mengirimiku rekamannya hanya gara-gara aku tak mau menemaninya! Dasar Idiot menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

'Idiot, menyebalkan, tapi kau mencintainya, Byun Baekhyun.' Batin Baekhyun lagi. Namun Baekhyun tak begitu peduli. Ia hanya melemparkan smartphone tak berdosanya begitu saja. Untung saja smartphonenya mendarat dengan selamat di kasur empuk miliknya.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Baekhyun menjadi namja paling ketus sedunia. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia masih saja kesal dengan adanya pasangan baru, Park Chanyeol dan Tiffani Hwang. Ia menjadi namja pemurung yang tak pernah mau menyapa temannya. Atau sekedar berkata 'hai' pada teman-temannya yang sering mengobrol di koridor kampus. Dan hari-harinya semakin buruk dengan celotehan Kyungsoo yang tak hentinya menggosipkan pasangan itu.

'Ya Tuhan, mengapa hidupku semakin suram saja!' teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekkie-ah!" seseorang memanggilnya dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Chanyeollie? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu. Eh? Apakah mereka masih bisa dikatakan bersahabat?

"Mana Tiffany? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Eh? Tiffany? Kau pikir aku harus bersamanya terus? Justru aku merindukanmu, Baek!" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk namja manis di depannya.

BLUSSH!

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Nah kan, Chanyeol kembali berhasil membuat namja mungil itu blushing. Dan kini ditambah dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

'Jangan membuatku jadi semakin mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!' batin Baekhyun sedih.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" pinta Baekhyun berlagak kaget sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh tinggi itu.

"Baiklah… Baiklah…" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskna pelukan eratnya pada Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun melirik sesuatu yang ada di tangan kanan Chanyeol. Beberapa kertas yang sepertinya penuh dengan tulisan yang tak dimengertinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Ah, ini aku membawanya untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas itu.

"Hemm? Memangnya ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Lirik-lirik lagu yang belakangan sering kunyanyikan. Aku sudah mentranslatenya dalam bahasa korea. Siapa tahu kau ingin mempelajarinya. Baca itu di rumah. Oke?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap hazel brunette milik Baekhyun.

"Keurae! Aku akan membawanya!" ucap Baekhyun masih sambil menyembunyikan blushingnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

"Emm"

Baekhyun segera memasukkan lembaran-lembaran itu ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap mengikuti kelas terakhirnya hari itu. Tentu saja kelas piano. Dimana ia tak akan bertemu Chanyeol disana.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun mencoba mempelajari lirik-lirik yang telah Chanyeol berikan tadi. Ada beberapa lagu berbahasa korea dan selebihnya berbahasa inggris. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti bahasa itu. Ayolah, 'suspender' pun ia tak tahu hingga Chanyeol harus menjelaskannya dalam bahasa korea! Lalu bagaimana dengan kata sebanyak itu? Untung saja Chanyeol sudah memberikan sekaligus translate koreanya. Jadi ia tak perlu repot membuka kamusnya atau sekedar mencari di internet untuk tahu makna dari lagu-lagu itu.

'Hemm, kalau dipahami, ternyata maknanya bagus juga.' batin Baekhyun ketika ia duduk di salah satu meja di kamarnya. Ditemani dengan sebuah lampu meja, ia terus saja mempelajari lirik-lirik itu hingga ia sampai pada kertas terkahir. Yang tertera di kertas itu bukan lirik, namun sesuatu yang lain.

"Eh? Apa ini?" ucap Baekhyun heran dan mulai membaca kata demi kata tulisan-tulisan itu. Apakah Chanyeol yang membuatnya ?

**.**

"**Hei, namja pendek sahabatku! Pasti kau kaget dengan kertas lirik terakhirku bukan? Jangan jawab tidak ! Aku yakin kau pasti akan kaget."**

.

'Apa-apaan dia? Memaksa sekali…' batin Baekhyun. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca lagi.

**.**

"**Hemm, aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Ah, baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan dulu makna dari lagu-lagu itu. Asal kau tahu saja, semua lagu yang selama ini kunyanyikan adalah tentang kita."**

.

'Eh? Kita? Maksudnya aku dan Chanyeol?' batin baekhyun terkejut.

**.**

"**Sung SiKyung, The Road to Me. Lagu itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang sulit sekali menyatakan perasaannya. Hingga ia memilih untuk memendamnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan yang penting ia tetap berada disisi orang yang dicintainya. Sama sepertiku. Selama aku masih bisa melihatmu, selama aku masih bisa berada disampingmu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."**

.

Kini Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya.

**.**

"**Super Junior, It's You. Orang didalam lagu itu tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya mencintai seseorang yang 'sama' dengannya. Ia tahu mencintai orang itu adalah kesalahan. Ia tahu orang-orang akan memandang buruk dirinya jika dia sampai mencintai orang itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Sama sepertiku. Apapun yang nantinya akan orang lain katakan. Aku sama sekali tak peduli. Karena yang ada di hatiku hanya kau. Ya, itulah dirimu. Karena aku hanya dapat melihatmu."**

.

Hati Baekhyun mulai bergejolak. Entah datang dari mana rasa itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi lemas. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya.

**.**

"**Westlife, Open Your Heart. Ck, sebenarnya lagu ini sedikit tidak sesuai dengan isi hatiku. Tapi tak apalah. Yang terpenting adalah aku ingin kau membuka hatimu untukku. ****Karena kau tahu, aku selalu ingin kau menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti."**

.

Tak terasa bulir air mata Baekhyun mulai berjatuhan. Entahlah, rasanya sedih, bahagia, terharu, semua telah bercampur aduk malam itu.

**.**

"**Avril Lavigne, Wish You Were Here. ****Kau ingat di malam ketika kau tak mau menemaniku bernyanyi? Malam itu aku mengirimimu rekaman nyanyianku. Lagu inilah yang aku nyanyikan. Aku sangat berharap kau menemaniku saat itu. Namun kau malah menolak ajakanku. Dan kau tahu, saat itu aku mengingat segalanya. Segala hal bodoh yang kita lakukan. Segala hal konyol yang kau ucapkan. Karena itulah yang menjadi penguat hidupku, Baek. Segala hal tentangmu selalu saja berputar di otakku setiap harinya. Namun itulah yang selalu aku butuhkan. Dirimu. Hanya dirimu."**

.

Air mata Baekhyun berhasil lolos berkali-kali. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan hal ini. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu apakah saat ini dirinya terharu karena bahagia atau merasa bersalah karena beberapa hari ini ia tak peduli dengan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

"**Hemm, kali ini aku ingin menyalahkanmu, Baek! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti semua lagu yang aku nyanyikan padahal selama ini kau selalu menemaniku? Ckckck, pasti saat ini kau sedang mem**_**pout**_**kan bibirmu karena aku menyalahkanmu. Iya kan?"**

.

Park Chanyeol memang benar. Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya tiba-tiba menghentikan kelakuan konyolnya itu dan tersenyum penuh arti.

.

'Kau memang tidak peka, Byun Baekhyun pabbo!' batin Baekhyun yang mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

"**Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku tahu lagu-lagu itu hanyalah lagu pasaran yang semua orang pasti tahu. Tapi bagaimana pun, hanya itulah yang dapat mewakili perasaanku. Terlalu banyak yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu saat ini. Namun aku yakin, seribu kertas pun tak akan pernah cukup menampung semua kata-kataku itu. Terlalu banyak yang kurasakan, Baek. Namun yang pasti hanya satu, Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun…"**

.

Kini Baekhyun menekan dadanya. Mengapa hatinya begitu sakit? Apakah karena ia terlalu merasa bersalah sudah tak mempedulikan sahabatnya yang ternyata juga mencintainya itu?

'Kau sungguh jahat, Byun Baekhyun!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun segera meraih smartphone nya. Ia tak sabar untuk menghubungi sahabat tercintanya itu. Namun belum sampai ia memencet nomor telefon Chanyeol, ternyata ia mendaat pesan yang sedar tadi tidak disadarinya.

**.**

**From : Chanyeollie**

**Kau sudah membaca lirik-lirik itu, Baek? Kuharap kau sudah membacanya sampai akhir. Oya, aku akan ke taman kota lagi malam ini? ****Apakah kau akan menemaniku? Kalau kau mau, datanglah ke taman jam 9 malam. ****Oke? Annyeong!**

.

Baekhyun segera melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Sial! Ini sudah jam 10! Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari bahwa smartphone nya berbunyi tadi. 'Ah, dasar Baekhyun, pabo!' lagi-lagi ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja ia menyambar coat yang ada digantungan pakaiannya dan berlari keluar apartemen. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke taman kota. Menemui seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang ternyata juga mencintainya. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi separuh dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang telah bersamanya sejak berpuluh tahun yang lalu.

Dan disanalah namja itu. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang tengah memainkan gitarnya. Dengan ditonton oleh beberapa pengunjung taman kota, Chanyeol masih saja menyenandungkan lagunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak masih mengatur nafasnya sejak berlari tadi. Ia memandang namja di depannya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia ingin memeluk namja yang sedang memainkan gitarnya itu. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan di depan banyak orang seperti ini.

Berada di kerumunan orang-orang, tak membuat Chanyeol buta akan kehadiran namja mungil nan manis itu. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sekilas dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

.

.

_They don't know how long it takes__  
__Waiting for a love like this__  
__Every time we say goodbye__  
__I wish we had one more kiss__  
__I'll wait for you I promise you, I will___

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Lucky we're in love every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Jason Mraz – Lucky) _

_._

_._

Lagu itu telah selesai dinyanyikan seiring dengan tepuk tangan orang-orang yang ada disana. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya. Sungguh ia terharu. Namun pandangan seseorang menghentikan tangisnya sesaat.

Dapat ia lihat kini Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya dan memberinya sinyal dengan matanya agar mendekat.

"Aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya agar Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai melangkah dengan ragu. Antara, bahagia, terharu dan takut. Bahagia karena ia akhirnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Jadi cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terharu karena semua perlakuan dan nyanyian-nyanyian Chanyeol yang ternyata selama ini ditujukan untuk dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan rasa takutnya, karena ia yakin Chanyeol akan memarahinya karena ia terlambat satu jam.

Namun setelah Baekhyun sampai di dekat Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu segera saja meraih jemari lentiknya. Membawanya kehadapannya agar ia dapat melihat namja manis itu dengan jelas. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu di box gitarnya. Sesuatu yang manis di mata Baekhyun. Sebuah Chrysanthemum putih. Ia membawa bunga itu kehadapan namja manis yang sangat dicintainya.

Mungkin ini memang aneh. Chanyeol tak membawakan mawar sebagai tanda cinta. Chanyeol juga tidak berlutut saat mengungkapkan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah memendamnya, Baek. Seharusnya aku tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri dan segera menyatakannya padamu. So, would you be mine, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi. Entahlah, ini terlalu romantis baginya. Ia seolah bingung harus bagaimana. Hanya satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan, yaitu memeluk namja idiot di depannya ini.

"My Life… Top to toe… I'm yours." Jawab Baekhyun sambil meraih chrysant itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kini tengah memandang intens pada mereka, Chanyeol segera membawa namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Ia lega telah mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Gomawo… Saranghae…" lirihnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Nado, paboya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera melepas pelukan itu dan merengkuh pipi namjanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Baekhyun tampak menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut dari bibir Chanyeol. Sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa rindu. Haahh, bibir Baekhyun memang menjadi candu baginya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam hingga dengan spontan Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Mungkin mereka tidak melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan para pengunjung taman kota malam itu. Hampir semuanya memandang dua namja itu dengan pandangan terharu. Dan satu lagi mengenai tadi. Chanyeol tak mau mawar, Chanyeol tak mau berlutut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena itu terlalu mainstream. Chanyeol tak mau terlalu pasaran seperti itu.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi lebih canggung ketika mereka makan malam di restoran Jaesuk ahjussi. Memang setelah aksi pernyataan cinta Chanyeol tadi, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati makchang di restoran langganan mereka. Hei, namun ini terlalu canggung. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat mengobrol sejak masuk restoran ini. Sampai akhirnya Jaesuk ahjussi bertanya sesuatu pada keduanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di taman kota tadi? Sepertinya tadi ramai sekali." tanya Jaesuk ahjussi yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"A-aah itu… itu karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti orang gila di tengah taman kota ahjussi." Jawab Chanyeol mencoba meledek Baekhyun.

'Apa kau bilang?! Sialan kau Park Chanyeol.' batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaesuk ahjussi tak percaya.

"Lalu ada juga namja gila yang mencium orang seenaknya." kini Bekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda.

"Mwo? Siapa bilang?"

"Ah, kalian ini bicara apa. Ahjussi tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, kalian teruskan dulu makannya ne. Ahjussi akan ke dapur dulu." Ucap Jaesuk ahjussi sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ne ahjussi…"

Kini tampak keduanya tersenyum jahil. Bodoh. Mungkin itu yang dapat mereka indikasikan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Haisshh… pabbo…" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya mesra.

"Kau yang pabbo! Siapa suruh meledekku lebih dulu?" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Oke, aku pabbo. Tapi kau mencintaiku kaaaan?" goda Chanyeol lagi.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang ia selama ini ia anggap sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau jadi kekasihmu jika kau masih berpacaran dengan orang lain." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang ada di bahunya.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tiffany. Siapa lagi? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau sering berkencan dengannya? Jangan membodohiku lagi, Park Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol tampak tertawa. Seolah Baekhyun adalah badut paling lucu di dunia. Kini Baekhyun semakin tampak kesal dengan mengerutkan wajahnya. Namun justru itulah yang membuat tawa Chanyeol makin keras.

"Ya! Aku meminta penjelasanmu, paboya!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa.

"Hei, kau pikir aku saja yang bodoh? Sadarlah, kau juga bodoh sayang!" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan menahan tawanya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kapan aku berpacaran dengan Tiffany? Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya meminta diajari beberapa lagu bahasa inggris padanya. Lagu yang semuanya bercerita tentangmu, tentangku dan tentang kita. Maka dari itu aku menceritakan segala hal tentangmu padanya. Lagipula mengapa aku harus bersusah payah mengencani Tiffany jika takdirku sudah begitu dekat denganku. Kau mengerti, Byun Baekhyunku sayang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Ah benarkah? Aku jadi lega kalau begitu." jawab Baekhyun senang.

"Hei, kau lega kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku lega karena kau hanya milikku, Park Chanyeol!" tukas Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu posesif. Tapi ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai Baekhyun yang posesif yang tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Bukankah itu yang diinginkannya sejak dulu?

"Baiklah… baiklah… Aku milikmu chagiya…"

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Epilog**

Hari itu Baekhyun sukses menjalankan ujiannya. Melodi piano dari simfoni 3 Es-Mayor op. 55 yang diberi nama 'Eroica' itu berhasil dimainkannya dengan baik. Dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh mahasiswa dan beberapa sonsaengnim, Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat. Sebuah ujian yang disulap seolah menjadi sebuah pertunjukkan itu telah menguras tenaga dan pikirannya selama ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sekarang kau boleh memainkan satu lagu pilihanmu." pinta Cho sonsaengnim sang dosen killer di kelas piano.

"Ne sonsaengnim." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari panggung itu mencoba menerka apa yang akan Baekhyun mainkan sebagai lagu pilihannya sendiri. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun memilih lagu itu.

.

.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Lucky we're in love every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

.

.

Lagu yang menceritakan tentang keduanya. Lagu yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis kala itu. Baekhyun tak hanya memainkan pianonya. Bahkan ia dengan mantap menyanyikan lagu itu di hadapan semua orang. Sesekali ia tersenyum ke arah namjachingunya yang kini tengah menatapnya tak berkedip. Di sisi lain, saat ini adalah giliran Chanyeol yang terharu. Ya, namja manis itu berhasil membuatnya semakin mencintainya.

Baekhyun kembali membungkuk hormat pada semua orang dihadapannya setelah lagu itu selesai. Namun ada yang janggal disana. Kini Chanyeol berdiri ditengah orang-orang yang tengah duduk dengan rapi itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol melangkah menuju panggung dan semakin mendekatinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya ini.

Chanyeol segera meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan berbisik, "saranghae…"

Ia segera menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman dan sonsaengnimnya yang tengah beriuh rendah disana. Baekhyun terkejut sesaat. Namun kemudian ia membalas lumatan-lumatan memabukkan itu.

Hahh, ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol menciumnya di depan umum? Apakah ini hobi barunya setelah menjadi musisi jalanan? Entahlah…

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Sudah selesai! Alias kkeeeuuutt! ^^

Terlalu pendek kah? Hahahahaha, memang itu tujuan author. Cuma pengen bikin FF simple aja.

So, otte chingudeul? Jangan lupa **REVIEW** yaa?

Gomawoyooo ^^


End file.
